Inseparable
by tostormorfiretheworldmustfall
Summary: "Annabeth! Don't be stupid!" Percy pleads. "Wow," he adds, perplexed, "I never thought I'd hear myself say that!" The Athena inside of me knows that the most sensible decision would be to climb back up the ladder, but the completely love-stricken imbecile in my head overrules any rational thought, and I take the leap of faith.
1. Chapter 1: The Leap of Faith

**A/N: Hi there! Okay, so first off, I am not Rick Riordan and I do not own the rights to the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series, or the Heroes of Olympus series, or any of the characters.**

**Note: If you haven't read Heroes of Olympus: The Son Of Neptune, go back. I mean, you can read if you want to, but it probably won't make much sense to you. This fanfiction works best if you have read all of the books so far, like myself. While I was waiting for Mark of Athena to come out, I wanted to write a fanfiction just about Annabeth and Percy meeting. But what ended up happening was similar to my idea, but also better, so I changed my original idea of what I wanted to happen. So considering this is only about their meeting, it probably won't be very long because otherwise I'll follow the same plot as the book, and I don't want to do that (: I've already written chapter two and I'm making my way through three, so please review, and if I get good feedback I'll post the others! **

**Chapter One: The Leap of Faith (Annabeth's POV)**

As the Argo II begins to make its descent, I'm standing at the starboard, leaning over the side, craning to get a glimpse of him. Percy. 'I'll see him soon,' I mutter to myself.

'Hey, Wise Girl, stand up straight or you'll go splat!' I look up to see Leo giving me that mischievous grin of his, and hastily straighten up.

'Sorry Leo, I'm a little excited.' I reply sheepishly. 'Hey, no sweat. I get it,' he responds, 'just,' his understanding grin quickly changes to a grimace, 'don't fall off, cause that would be really bad for the whole saving-the-world thing we're supposed to do.' I stifle a laugh and nod solemnly. Leo seems satisfied that I'm no longer attempting to endanger myself and leaves me to my own devices. Once he's out of sight, I once again lean over the railing of the ship, taking care that 'Captain Leo' doesn't catch me. And suddenly, my stomach does a cart-wheel. I focus my gaze and realise that Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, my glorious boyfriend, is right below us. And I know that I can't wait any longer.

While Leo and Festus are preparing the anchors to land, I seize the emergency rope ladder and begin to climb down. Leo shouts obscenities at me, which I ignore. I get to the end of the ladder, when an incredulous "Annabeth? " draws my attention to the ground. Percy is staring at me, and of course my stomach flips inside out.

"Annabeth! What are you doing? " he shouts.

"I'm climbing down!" I replied, exasperated. How could he not see that?

"But… there's no more rope!" He shouts back.

Only then do I realise the problem. I remember that the rope ladder is only eight metres long. Which means I can either climb back up, or I can jump two metres to the firm and unyielding ground below.

"Annabeth! Don't be stupid!" Percy pleads. "Wow," he adds, perplexed, "I never thought I'd hear myself say that!"

The Athena inside of me knows that the most sensible decision would be to climb back up the ladder, but the completely love-stricken imbecile in my head overrules any rational thought, and I take the leap of faith. The fall felt like the blink of an eye, but Percy moved like Jason. That is to say, as fast as lightning. He rushed forward in an attempt to catch me, and he does, but he only prevents the brunt of the fall. His strong arms wrapped around me, but he staggers as I land on my feet.

Thankfully, I didn't sustain any injuries to my head, but my left ankle flares in pain, and I know that I've sprained it, maybe even broken it. Percy lowers me to the ground and places my head on his lap, stroking my hair.

"A word of advice: don't jump two metres from a flying warship," I say weakly. Percy laughs softly and kisses my forehead.

"It's okay. You'll be alright," he says.

And that's the last thing I remember before I pass out.


	2. Chapter 2: Not What I Expected

**Chapter Two: Not What I Expected (Annabeth's POV)**

When I come to, I'm sitting in a spacious room, with soft afternoon sunlight bathing the room in a bright orange glow. I take a deep breath. The room smells faintly of nectar and ambrosia. Or maybe that's just me. I start to sit up, when a firm hand pushes me down. I'm startled, and my hand reaches for my dagger, when I realise that the hand belongs to Percy.

"Annabeth, no. You need to rest," Percy whispers.

"Oh please, you're always worrying about me. It's my ankle I injured, not my head," I reply, smirking. He grins at me sheepishly and waits for me to sit up, and then takes my hands in his. His hands are rougher and more calloused than I remember, but still warm and reassuring. I'm still mesmerised by them when he speaks.

"How are you feeling?" He asks me. I look up and see his face is creases with worry. His eyebrows are crinkled. It's cute. I evaluate the damage, rotating my ankle. It's mostly healed, but there's a dull, uncomfortable pain that refrains me from further movement.

"I'm pretty much fine, it just hurts a little," I reply eventually.

"Okay then, take some more nectar," he says. He hands me a clear glass of the amber liquid.

"So," I begin, in between sips of nectar, "where am I?"

"The infirmary," he replies.

Once I finish my glass, Percy takes it from me and seems to throw it into the wind, where it doesn't fall, but is carried out of the infirmary. I must have looked puzzled, because Percy chuckles.

"Aurae. Wind spirits," he explains."How's your ankle now?"

"Completely healed," I say, grinning at him.

His expression suddenly turns solemn and serious. "In that case, since you're better," he begins slowly, "what the hell were you thinking, Annabeth? That was the stupidest thing I've ever seen! And I've seen a lot of stupid things. Heck, I've done most of those things!"

Despite the seriousness of his tone, I start to giggle.

"It's not funny!" He shouts, exasperated.

"I'm sorry," I say, attempting to stifle my laughter.

I see the worry lines etched on his face. I cough and calm myself.

"No, I'm sorry, I really am. I just couldn't help myself."

At this, his face seems to relax.

"It's okay, I guess I can forgive you," he responds, winking.

I roll my eyes at him before he continues.

"Just, please promise me you'll never do that again! Leave the stupid things to me, okay?"

"Well, you are the expert on stupidity, aren't you?" I tease.

He playfully pushes my shoulder.I remembered how nice it was to be with Percy. It finally hit me how much I've missed him. Although if there was one thing I could change...

I let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong?" Percy asks.

"Nothing, I guess," I reply.

"Annabeth, I may be stupid sometimes, but you're my girlfriend. I know when something's up. Now, tell me,"he says, squeezing my hand.

"Well, its just… this wasn't exactly the reunion I pictured in my head," I say, not meeting his gaze.

I expected him to laugh. Instead he says, "I know. Me neither," and lets go of my hand to place his palm on my cheek.

I put my hand on top of his, leaning into his carress. I look up and realise he's staring at me intently.

"I really missed you," I whisper.

"I really missed you too," he whispers back. "'Missing you' is an understatement!"

He takes a deep breath before he speaks again. "Do you remember when I bathed in the River Styx?"

"Yes…" I reply, confused as to why he changed the subject.

"Well, when you go into the river, you're supposed to think of one part of your body that's supposed to remain mortal."

"Yes, I know, what's your point?"

"Well, when I went under, I couldn't breathe. I was drowning, and I NEVER drown! I panicked, I felt my entire being slipping away. And then…" he looked uncomfortable now, embarrassed, even.

"Go on," I say softly.

"I saw your face. In the river. I had a vision of you pulling me out of the river," he leans in and presses his forehead to mine. His voice drops to a whisper. "You're the reason I'm alive today," he finishes.

I'm speechless. I had no idea. Percy and I lock eyes, and he leans in and presses his lips to mine.

When we both come up for air, Percy starts to speak again. "So, when my memories were wiped, not all of them were…"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, I had memories of you. You were the only thing I remembered this whole time, and if it wasn't for you, and how badly I wanted to find you, I would've given up a long time ago."

I knew from the look of guilt on his face that he was telling the felt terrible. I try to imagine what he must've been feeling. How pointless and futile this quest must have seemed to him, fighting for a cause he couldn't even remember, let alone believed in. I get a knot in my stomach knowing that I was the reason he fought on. Pushed aside all of his doubt, just to find me. _That's a bit dramatic, _I think. But then, I realise, _I would've done the same for him. _

"Oh, Percy…" I said, unsure what to say. Clearly feeling awkward now, he cleared his throat. "So then, shall I show you around?" He rose and took my hand, and together we left the infirmary and stood on the street of the Via Principalis.


	3. Chapter 3: Adventures in New Rome

**A/N: Hi guys! So sorry I haven't updated in a while, I meant to update earlier this afternoon, but I was too busy crying over pictures of PJO and waiting for HOH to come out.**

** I'd just like to say how amazed I am with the views I've gotten! Over 200 views in a day! I'm up to almost 700 now! Wow! If you're still with me, or just joining and reading anon, if it's not too much to ask, make a account and follow my story because I'd love to see some more support! :3 And this fanfic won't be going on for much longer because I only really wanted to capture their meeting, and if I write much more, I'll be going off the original plot and I don't want to do that (: It'll probably be only a chapter or more and I'll write more one-shots and stuff (: so, onwards! **

**Shaneen.x**

**P.S. I put a reference in here to another one of Rick Riordans' books, if you can find and quote it, I'll write a fanfiction including you and pm you the link :3**

**Chapter Three: Adventures in New Rome (****Percy's P.O.V)**

I stared at Annabeth staring at the city. She just didn't realise how beautiful she looked, the way that one strand of hair fell over her nose, how her grey eyes sparkled with intelligence far beyond mine, and most of all, the ever vigilant, yet also relaxed way she always held herself, similar to the way Reyna usually was.

I still couldn't believe that she was here, it felt like a dream come true. For eight months, all I wanted to do was to find her, hold her, hear her call me stupid, make her laugh, and more than anything, I just wanted to be with her. To tell her everything. To share my doubts about everything, I wanted her with me every step of the way, and now that she's here, I can't get the words out of my was hard enough telling her about what happened at the Styx! I feel as though now that she's seen all of my experiences, and my deepest, darkest secrets. I don't know how to explain it, but it feels like I've been anonymous all my life, and she's the only one who knows my name.

I laugh at the way she's looking at everything in New Rome. I can tell that she's looking with a sort of grudging admiration, like she wanted to hate New Rome. I can understand that. But since Annabeth is an architect in the making, I bet she's looking at everything from a professional point of view, instead of a Greek's.

"What are you gawking at, Annabeth?" I teased.

"Everything" she breathed, not noticing my sarcasm. "The terraces gardens, the fountains and temples, the winding cobblestone streets, gleaming white villas, everything! I got my dream job after the Titan War, redesigning Olympus itself! But now I keep thinking that I should've made a dome like that, or I should've had those columns lead into that courtyard! Whoever designed New Rome had very clearly poured a lot of time and love into the project!"

"You said you fatal flaw was hubris, right?" I asked her.

She turned to face me, eyes wide. "I'm surprised you remembered the word for it, Seaweed Brain," she teased.

"Well, apparently when my memories came back, I remembered the pointless stuff as well," I retorted.

She laughed and said, "Yes, Percy, my fatal flaw is hubris. Deadly pride."

I thought before I spoke, which is something Annabeth tells me I don't do often. I was trying to make her feel better about her architecture of Olympus, because she obviously thought she failed at something. Don't get me wrong, the way Annabeth designed Olympus was amazing, perfect, I thought. Although, I thought everything about her was perfect, and I'm also not an architect. But what I did know was that the way Annabeth rebuilt Olympus was just so... Greek. There is really no other way to explain it. Annabeth was completely Greek, through and through, so why shouldn't her dream city reflect that?

Oh gods, why can't I be this articulate when I speak?

"Annabeth," I said, grabbing her hand. "The way you designed Olympus was amazing. You should never, ever doubt that. And I think your deadly pride might be affecting your thoughts of New Rome," I finished, winking at her.

She squeezed my hand and intertwined her fingers with mine. "Percy, you always know what to say," she said, smiling up at me.

I gave her a quick kiss, and then pulled her along, which caught her off guard and she fell over backwards.

"Percy!" she yelled. "What in Hades are you doing?"

I looked back at her infuriated face, red with embarrassment and covered in settling dirt, and launched into fits of laughter. Annabeth took advantage of this, and pulled me down with her.

The two of us sat laughing in the dirt, despite the looks we were getting from passing Romans. I remembered how much fun being with Annabeth was, when she wasn't all serious and working.

Once I recovered, I stood up, brushed off my jeans and offered Annabeth my hand. Standing her up, I told her where I was taking her.


	4. Chapter 4: Denarii and Drachmas

**Chapter Four: Denarii and Drachmas (Percy's POV)**

I took Annabeth to the cafe I saw on the Via Principalis when I first came to Camp Jupiter. This is where I started to get a sense of who I was; this was the first place I wanted to bring Annabeth to once I'd found her. We sat at a small circular table with intricate carvings of New Rome around the edge. Charles, the waiter, asked Annabeth what she'd like to order and went away, after I told him I wasn't hungry.

"Oh, gods, I just realised, I only have gold drachmas! Don't they use denarii here?" exclaimed Annabeth.

"It's fine, Annabeth," I replied. "I'm paying, I'm the boyfriend, right?"

She relaxed slightly, and slumped in her chair. This was surprising to me, because Annabeth was usually so composed, so put together, and always looked dignified. Right now, she looked exhausted, vulnerable, even.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" I asked tentatively.

"Not really," she sighed. "I'm absolutely out of energy! The past few months were just so hard, so exhausting, and right now, I have a chance just to relax, not being worried about Gaea, not being terrified that you'll get kidnapped again, just... chill out!"

She looked about ready to pass out. She closed her eyes for a second, and I thought she'd fallen asleep, when she lifted her head and grinned sleepily at me. I smiled back, and held her gaze for a while.

The romantic moment was ruined by Annabeth's growling stomach. She stared in shock at her stomach, mouth agape, and I lost it. She seemed so surprised!Annabeth has the best memory of anyone I know, but she always forgets to eat when she's busy._  
_

"Annabeth, when was the last time you ate?" I scolded.

"Umm..." she hesitated. "About two days ago..." she replied sheepishly.

I was about to lecture her on the importance of maintaining a healthy diet, which just is not my style, when Charles saved me with the arrival of Annabeth's fettuccine. He also handed me a clear glass of bright blue Cherry Coke, which got some raised eyebrows from Annabeth.

"Been here before, have you?" Annabeth smirked.

"Maybe once or twice." I replied, winking at her. I paid Charles and he left to bus tables.

I sat in silence watching Annabeth eat. See, she has this effect on me. Even though she's ADHD too, Annabeth is always just so calm, and she always seems to calm me down a little too. Well, mostly. I have this annoying habit of drumming my fingers on the table, but apart from that, I was pretty much mesmerised.

Annabeth finished eating in lightning speed, and checked her watch.

"Shouldn't we be meeting the others soon?"

I nodded and stood up. I took Annabeth's hand, and dug three denarii out of my pocket for Charles when he came back. We walked off, hand in hand, to the forum, for the welcome feast.

**A/N: I'm writing one more chapter after this one, which, if I don't get distracted, should be done and up in about half an hour. After that, I'm going to update my other fanfic, which is a crossover of Titanic and Sea of Monsters, which if you haven't already read, go to my profile and check it out!**

**Shaneen.x**


	5. Chapter 5: Farewell, For Now

**Chapter Five: Farewell, For Now (Percy's POV)**

The forum passed in a blur. There was a lot of conversations going on at the same time, and a whole heap of disagreements, arguments, a lot of which I was a part of, but all of a sudden it was over. Reyna went to show Annabeth the rest of New Rome, Leo went to show Octavian his 'hot spanking war machine', and I went off on my own, in the opposite direction.

I wanted to walk about New Rome, in case I didn't get a chance again before we left. I collected Riptide at the Pomerian line and trudged along the Via Praetoria, through the gate, and into the barracks. I collected up my gear and put it into a small backpack someone from the Fifth Cohort left me as a goodbye. I stood at the door to the mess hall, looking around, taking in everything, before heading off again.

I went to Temple Hill, went to Neptunes' temple, gazed sadly at the lack of furnishings, and left before I could get extremely depressed. I visited every temple, Bellona, Jupiter, all asking to help us on or quest. Given that our quest was near impossible at this stage, but they could help a little, couldn't they?

Once I was done praying, I travelled slowly across the bridge, to the fork, and back towards New Rome. I got to Terminus and replaced Riptide. And that's when I heard the explosion.

The Senate House obscured most of my view, but I saw a flash of light and panicked Romans scattering.

I bolted to the fountain, to Frank and Hazel.

**A/N: I know, that was short! Anyway, that's the end to Inseparable! Over 1K views! I feel famous :3 For my next fanfic, I want to write about earlier, in the original series Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Keep checking my profile for updates, PM me if you have any ideas for me! I have a few, but they're all sort of swirling inside my head, I need to figure out what I'm going to do. I do have a specific idea that I need to write, and I think that one will be in two parts. **

**Thank you for reading! 3**

**Shaneen.x**


End file.
